


From A Distance

by neversaydie



Series: cock it and pull it [7]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, Closeted Character, College, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, grey-ace sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie
Summary: "No, I'm sure this impulse decision will bring you long-lasting joy and happiness rather than turn into something you show off when you're drunk," Sammy is trying not to lecture, voice heavy with sarcasm, but Jack rolls his eyes anyway.He's half-reclined in the plastic-covered chair, all rangy limbs and bags under his eyes and stubble - consequences of the post-break up hangover which is behind the sudden decision to getanothertattoo rather than attend class - and Sammy can't look at him too long without being overcome with affection."I said you didn't have to come,dad."[in which Jack gets a tattoo and Sammy hates having feelings.]





	From A Distance

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one menzingers track on the playlist from hell.

"No, I'm sure this impulse decision will bring you long-lasting joy and happiness rather than turn into something you show off when you're drunk," Sammy is trying not to lecture, voice heavy with sarcasm, but Jack rolls his eyes anyway. He's half-reclined in the plastic-covered chair, all rangy limbs and bags under his eyes and stubble - consequences of the post-break up hangover which is behind the sudden urge to get _another_ tattoo rather than attend class - and Sammy can't look at him too long without being overcome with affection.

"I said you didn't have to come, _dad_."

"Who else is gonna make sure you don't get a dick tattooed on your forehead?"

"That's homophobic," Jack wags a finger at him and earns a slap on the leg from the tattoo artist for moving. "Ow! Hate crime!"

"Don't be a baby," Sammy extends his hand very seriously, deadpan expression firmly in place as it only is when he's at peak troll. He's been growing his hair out lately, and it's reached the shaggy, in-between styles stage which makes Jack want to tousle it... which he doesn't think about way too often, or anything. "Need me to hold your hand?"

Equally seriously, Jack takes Sammy's hand and squeezes it… and for just a second, something flickers across his friend's face that makes Jack hesitate - before he sloppily licks a stripe across Sammy's broad knuckles.

"Gross! Oh my god," Sammy yanks his hand back and wipes in on his jeans while Jack cackles, way too pleased with himself for the childish prank. "Why do I put up with you?"

"My gorgeous smile and winning personality," Jack grins, choosing to take Sammy's feigned disgust as encouragement. As usual.

"You guys are cute," Sadie, responsible for trying to wrangle Jack to stay still for long enough that the Black Flag logo on his shoulder is recognisable, is a little heart-eyed at the bickering. "How long have you been together?"

Jack doesn't see the way Sammy's face freezes, because he's busy turning to reply.

"Unfortunately, my very attractive friend is straight," he looks back like he's expecting Sammy to join in with something pithy, frowning when it doesn't come. The moment hangs just long enough for it to swing towards awkward, and Jack speaks up with concern when his friend seems lost in his head.

"Sammy?"

"I'll just get that aftercare stuff from the front desk for you," Sammy says quickly, when he realises he's been caught out, and stands up in a hurry.

"Sammy-" Jack reaches out for him - because what the fuck is that about? - but he's already walking towards the front of the shop at a speed which suggests he's more than ready to be out of this conversation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to uh, step on a touchy subject," Sadie raises one boldly drawn eyebrow, needle paused and hovering over Jack's arm as she glances between him and Sammy's retreat.

"No, it's okay. He's just weird about relationship stuff," Jack shakes his head absently, still watching Sammy as he starts talking to the hipster guy at the desk, turning on the charm to make sure anybody who might care to look knows he's totally fine. Typical. "I think he might be like, asexual. Or something."

"That is _not_ the vibe I was getting," Sadie mutters to herself, before starting up the needle again because it's really none of her business.

Jack just watches Sammy from a distance, and wonders.


End file.
